


【星蟻】緣份妙不可言

by Silver84



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scott Lang - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver84/pseuds/Silver84
Summary: Peter Quill和朋友們下了個賭約——帶他不存在的男朋友出來見面做不到就要請朋友吃5頓飯時間緊急Peter Quill要該怎麼做？（老友記梗）





	【星蟻】緣份妙不可言

⋄嚴重OOC⋄

⋄老友記梗⋄

⋄小學生文筆⋄

⋄AU⋄

⋄一發完⋄

————————————————正文———————————————

在一間充滿太空科技感裝潢的音響店內，深藍色為主色，牆壁上的都是宇宙銀河系的圖案，吊著星球樣的燈飾。音響設備整整齊齊的擺設在兩旁，中間放了很多黑膠及不同種類的CD，歌曲都比較老，估計不是發燒友都較難欣賞店內售賣的產品。店裡最內則是收銀臺，不過現在放在檯子上的卻都是爆米花和啤酒。這間店的店主是一個長期戴著耳機的金黃色頭髮男人，現在就坐在裡面，旁邊還有一男一女一大隻佬。大概是因為地理位置較偏的問題，現在更是非繁忙時間，只有他們在裡面坐著高腳椅子休閒的聊天吃著爆米花喝著啤酒。

「哈？Peter有男朋友？噗哈哈哈哈哈！」一個穿著橙色背心的少年大力地拍自己的大腿，笑得無比誇張，把口中的爆米花噴出來，爆米花們直接擊中前面金髮藍眼的男子。

「Damn you, Rocket!」名為Peter的男子皺著眉頭撥撥身上的爆米花，把沾在頭髮並極有可能帶著Rocket噁心的唾液的「攻擊物」拿出來用力扔回Rocket身上。聽到對面「嗷！」的一聲，然而聲音沒有半點痛的意味。

Peter咬牙切齒不服氣的說：「我就是有！你們為甚麼就是不相信我？我可是人見人愛車見車載的萬人迷Peter Quill，人稱Starlord！有男朋友一點也不出奇吧！」

「你說的男朋友怕不是One night stand吧？」Gamora擺擺手，還沒等Peter否認，就繼續說：「Okay就當你真的有個男朋友，以你這種自大的性格怎麼不會帶出來炫耀？結論是，你根本沒有男朋友。」

「我有的！他只是工作忙很少出來而已。」Peter拿起了一杯酒，猛灌一口，彷彿想掩飾說謊後的不適感。

Gamora 用充滿懷疑的目光看著他，靠在桌邊托頭，「那你說出你男朋友的名字。」她撥弄一下紅色長髮，拿起酒瓶幫Peter再倒一杯。

「他……他的名字叫……叫Scott。」隨口就亂作了一個名字出來，Peter擺弄一下桌子上的機器盆裁玩具，玩具發出一聲”I'm groot”

「那巧，今晚你就把你的男朋友叫出來，一起去星際酒吧，窩們才信。」身型巨大的Drax撈了一手爆米花放進口裡，說話有點不清楚。

「不行！」Peter反射性的說道，所有人安靜的望著他。「今晚Sc...Scott在工作，明晚！就明晚！」Peter腦內再重溫一下剛剛亂作出來的名字，大力拍一下桌子以示信心和決心。

「那如果明晚你的男朋友不出現的話，大爺我要你不能聽歌！店內也不能放音樂！還要請我們吃飯！」Rocket說完後就把剩餘的爆米花全都倒進口，再灌一大口啤酒。

「音響店不放音樂？！Are you joking？那我怎麼做生意？你有見過電影院不放電影餐廳不賣食物壽司店不放壽司玩具店沒玩具衣服店不放衣服洗衣店沒洗衣機書店沒放書的嗎？！」Peter一口氣的反駁回去。這火箭能留嗎？他開始思考這個問題。

「那就請我們吃5頓飯吧！不貴不吃喔～」 Gamora事不關己的提議道。

「那如果我帶了男朋友回來那怎麼樣？」

「那我們請你吃飯。不虧，反正你沒有。」 Gamora露出充滿諷刺的笑容。

「DEAL！」 Peter露出了整牌牙齒，發出充滿自信心的笑容，內心慌得一逼。

————————————————————————————————

關店後，Peter和其他人揮手打完招呼說再見，便快速滑動自己手機內的通訊錄，尋找自己有沒有任何認識的人叫Scott，即使外賣小哥叫Scott也好，甚麼推銷保險的叫Scott也好。

「可惡，我身邊竟然一個叫Scott的人都沒有！那我是怎麼想得出Scott這個名字的？」Peter關掉手機屏幕咒罵自己。

他並沒有像平時一樣隨便在附近買晚飯然後拿回家把音樂開得最大然後自娛自樂的跳舞，而是悄悄地左看右望，確保沒其他人跟著他，帶著一丁點的希望快速小步走便跑到星際酒吧裡。

「明晚前找不到一個叫Scott的男朋友我就要被那幫死鬼宰得一脖子血了。」Peter嘮嘮叨叨地推門進去。五光十色又炫目的燈光看得晃眼，場內熱鬧的氛圍，充滿酒氣的人群不斷穿梭。

他環顧一周，直接就進行今晚來酒吧的目的——「尋找而我不知道男朋友Scott是誰但我需要他大行動」。Peter整理一下衣服，用唾液濕濕手再整理好髮型（特別是前面那卷小呆毛）就跑去搭訕，可惜都以這種形式結束對話：「你的名字叫Scott嗎？」

「我不是。」

「那你能假裝Scott嗎？」

「神經病。」

Peter整理一下皮質紅色外套，已經沒甚麼耐性的他，想出了一個絕頂聰明的方法。他站在酒吧的中間位置，深深呼吸一口氣，氣聚丹田，大吼：「SCOTTTTTTTTT！！！」

酒吧內的本來熱鬧氣氛一下子靜止，燈光不再閃爍，人群不再躍動，轟鳴的音樂停止了，所有人都在給那個突然大吼的神經病行了注目禮。

「Yes?」在連跌一口釘都能清楚聽到的靜寂下，Peter聽到了一把溫柔好聽的男聲，帶著充滿疑惑的語氣。他立馬就找出聲音來源，就在最邊的吧台位置，一個男子微微歪頭疑惑的看著Peter，身子微側，深啡色頭髮，帶著明亮清晰的的淺綠色眼睛， 舒服可愛的樣貌，穿著灰色休閒衣服，長袖T-Shirt卷起來，露出了下臂。

Thank god.  
Peter呼吸彷彿停頓了，拍了拍自己的臉，面露笑容徑直走過去，坐在Scott的旁邊。

四周又熱鬧起來。

「Nice to meet you, 我叫Peter，Peter Quill，你叫Scott嗎？」Peter傻乎乎的伸出手，Scott呆了呆，伸出手回握。

「Nice to meet you too，你怎麼知道我叫Scott？」Scott露出了無懈可擊的笑容，好奇地打量著面前的人。

「我就是知道。」Peter舉手，等酒吧調酒員看到他後，點了點他和Scott位置，「兩杯馬丁尼。」

Scott揚起了一邊眉，笑了笑說：「認真的。為甚麼會知道我的名字？」

酒保把兩杯馬丁尼放在他們面前，並貼心的放了一支蠟燭。有點浪漫卻和整個嘈吵的氣氛格格不入，但現在當時人大概都聽不到外面其他的聲音。

「我懂讀心。」Peter 展露出能秒殺3-80歲男女老少如太陽般耀眼的笑容。

「我不信這一套。你平時都是用這種聊天方式搭訕嗎？」Scott輕笑一下，喝一小口馬丁尼。

「那我跟你坦白。」接著Peter把今天他和員工的對話一五一十告訴Scott。後者的笑意愈發濃厚，忍笑忍得臉都鼓起來了，像倉鼠一樣。

他真可愛。Peter內心發出一陣驚呼。

「所以你就直接在酒吧大叫Scott？Man⋯⋯你真的太有趣了。我有幾個老友，我猜他們也會做這種事。」Scott忍不住笑意，嘴角都勾成好看的弧度，笑起來的時候Peter覺得整個世界都開心起來。

「通常人們會叫我『白痴』，還是第一次聽到有人說我有趣，你是第一個。」Peter看到Scott笑了，自己也止不住自己的笑意。看來笑真的會傳染的。

「你的確是。」Scott做了一下鬼臉。「只是說笑……所以你現在是需要我假扮你男朋友，好讓你能獲得免費的晚餐？」Scott喝了一口酒，嘴唇微濕，現在看上去很有光澤。

Peter盯著Scott。

不知親起來的味道是怎麼樣的。

「是的！如果你答應的話我可是會請你吃飯喔！Scotty~我能叫你Scotty嗎？感覺這名字比Scott更親切更可愛。當然你也可以叫我Quilly！」不要臉的把身子哄近Scott的，眨巴眨巴著狗狗眼睛，如果現在Peter有一條尾巴，一定是搖得很用力。對於Peter突然的接近有點嚇一跳，Scott反射性的退後，卻失去平衡向後要掉下去，在這一瞬間他感覺到腰被強而有力的手環起來阻止他自己向後掉，再一下子把他拉到向前傾，導致Scott整塊臉撞向Peter的胸口。

用自己的臉測試Peter肌肉的結實度的Scott不由得內心驚嘆。

Jesus...他一星期到底健身多少次……

「沒事吧？是我嚇到你了？」Peter對現在的姿勢感到非常滿意，摟著Scott腰的手絲毫沒有退回去的意欲。

「不……不是……只是我不小心而已。我朋友也是叫我Scotty。」Scott搖搖頭否認，笑了笑，把臉離開Peter結實的胸口，微微推開他，對於面前只相處過5分鐘的人來說這姿勢還是過於親密了。豈料現在面對面的那個人卻把手愈發收緊，並露出超傻的笑容看著他。Scott無奈地對著他笑，「所以我想你也可以叫我Scotty。」 

「那你同意嗎？PleasePleasePleasePlease~」Peter覺得剛剛的不要臉招數好像奏效了，所以鬆開了Scott，變成前後晃他。不過其實只是Scott脾氣比較好而已。

「OKOK……先放開我……」Scott被晃得有點暈。

「太好了！」Peter眉飛色舞的把「先放開我」這個指令直接曲解成「抱緊我」，用力地抱緊Scott，讓後者差點呼吸不了。

「I...I can’t breath...」Scott的臉色慢慢變青，這時Peter才察覺到不對勁，趕忙放手。

「哈哈哈哈哈對不起剛剛只是一時興奮。」Peter摸摸後腦的頭髮，用不像道歉的語氣道歉。

「沒事……那我明天何時和你碰頭？」Scott露出了好看的笑容，拍一下Peter的肩頭以示不打緊。

Peter稍微思考一下，「夜晚七時？在星際酒吧等？那間酒吧就在這附近，你知道在哪裡嗎？我可以帶你先去一趟。」

「喔沒問題……那我有什麼要時先需要知道嗎？例如……你個人的資訊……這樣明天才不會露陷。」Scott點點頭，喝了一口酒。

「我老二有12寸。」

Scott把酒噴出來。

「咳咳咳！不用太私人的……例如你是做甚麼工作的……喜好啊之類的就好。」

「我在這附近開了間音響店，我真的超級超級喜歡音樂！Shake Your Groove Thing什麼的最棒了！不知你平時有沒有聽音樂？還有……」Peter一高興起來就連珠炮發式的一個勁說著自己的所有事情祖宗18代所知的東西都說出來了。當Peter說完之後再到Scott說，我最疼愛的女兒啊之類⋯⋯好吧主要都是說自己的小花生。

他們聊天聊到酒吧關門都還沒完——差點把酒保煩死了。

————————————————————————————————————————  
儘管不是一個真約會，但是Scott還是想當「男友」當得稱職一點。所以他把家中所有衣服翻出來……

一件體面的西裝都沒有。

為什麼要那麼在意？明明只是在酒吧見一面，答應了假裝他的男友，只是假裝而已，又不是真的。雖然他的藍眼睛該死的好看，就像浩瀚璀璨的星空，像包含了整個宇宙，讓人無法抗拒的被吸進去。還有他那金黃色的頭髮，看上去也很柔軟。笑起來像狗狗。他的身材也很結實。不知一星期健身多少次。我的天我到底在想些什麼。

Scott從衣服堆裡抽出了一件深藍色的衬衣，撫平一下就穿上去。

算了，隨便穿穿就是。

———————————————————————

「Quill！你的男友呢？怎麼沒出現？」

一行5人坐在酒吧卡位中，沒人和Quill坐在同一排的位置上，他們都等著Quill口中的男友坐在Quill旁邊呢！每人面前都有一杯酒，但是沒人喝過。事關重點不是喝酒。

「我說你們⋯⋯」Quill無奈的噗了一口氣。突然眼角的餘光看到一抹眼熟的人影推門進來。

他今天的衣著和昨天大致沒什麼分別，只是換了件深藍色的衬衣，深褐色長褲和黑色皮鞋，戴上了黑框眼鏡看上去更知性，但眼鏡也擋不住眼鏡下水晶般的綠眼珠，超稀有的銀河星系才能看到這麼漂亮的星雲吧。那人環視一周，看到金黃色的小呆毛就朝那邊興奮的揮揮手，臉上展露出陽光般的笑容。

敏悅的Gamora看到Peter的眼神有變化，便抬起頭來環顧四周，看著一個身形快步走過來他們的位置上。然後立刻低頭，用口型問Peter：「這不是你隨便在街上找來的吧？」

Peter心虛的搖搖頭，看著Scott因為急步走而到達他們的桌子旁時差點跌倒，Peter用迅雷不及掩耳的速度快速起身接住了Scott。

好了，以後又多一個白痴。Rocket扶額。

「Scotty，你沒事吧？」Peter溫柔的說道，摟著Scott的腰，一副英雄救美的傻呼呼笑容出現在Peter的臉上。

「謝謝你Quilly。」Scott露出了甜美和帶著感謝的笑容回望著高自己一點點（朗：真的只有一點點）的Peter，沾起腳就親吻了Peter的嘴唇。

Scotty？Quilly？ 他們三人面面相覷。

Peter沒預見這發展，呆住了。Scott臉紅了紅，心裡一直在說道：「要裝就要裝得像一點要裝就要裝得像一點要裝就要裝得像一點。」

「……Quilly？Quilly？」Peter才看到在自己眼前揮舞的手，回過神來。

「是？」Peter好像剛睡醒似的。

「你能不能介紹這3個朋友？」Scott微笑的問道。

「這是Gamora這是Rocket這是Drax。」幾乎是一口氣的隨便介紹完彷彿他們只是無關同癢的人，接著卻像是世間上最珍貴的寶物一樣扶著Scott坐下去。

對面一行三人有點後悔自己沒帶上墨鏡。

「嗨大家好，我是Peter 的男朋友！我的名字叫Scott。對不起今天工作有點忙所以遲了一點。」一副溫良無害的臉笑起來特別舒服迷人。

短暫的沉默——

白痴Peter真的找到男友了錢又沒了。

「呃——你好，你就是Scott嗎？」Gamora率先開口，咬了咬桌子上的小吃，掛著笑裡藏刀的笑容看向Scott。

Peter給Scott點了一杯雞尾酒。

Scott有點不舒服的歪頭看著Gamora，微笑的回答：「對我就是Scott，你就是Peter口中經常提到的Gamora對吧？」

Gamora懷疑的看了一眼Peter，接著再對著Scott點點頭。

「Peter經常誇你超級能幹呢！即使是女人但是力氣和氣揚絕不輸給一個男人，而且對一些不禮貌的客人也能輕易解決，超級棒呀！」Scott對著Gamora就是興奮地一個勁的誇。

Peter看著Gamora漸漸不好意思起來的臉露出了勝利的表情。

「Peter只是和我說你們有多能幹卻沒有和我說你們又帥又貌美。」Scott笑著說道，然後Peter又呆呆的看著Scott談的興高采列的神情。

Gamora皺皺眉頭，還是覺得有點不對勁。正想開口問Scott東西的時候就看到Peter說了句「你真可愛。」後就用吻封住了Scott喋喋不休話，Peter用手按住了Scott的後腦不讓Scott逃走似的。Scott也不甘示弱的拉住了Peter皮質外套的衣領向前，在回氣的時候把自己的眼鏡脫下來隨意放在一邊就繼續回吻Peter。

Gamora欲言又止的看著他們兩個親吻。

「沒人帶了墨鏡嗎？」Rocket對面前的人秀恩愛感到嚴重不適。

「沒有。」

Peter親吻著Scott的同時對著他們３個比了個5字的手勢，讓他們別忘了請他吃5頓飯。

「我們要輸了！」Drax大聲的喊道。

完全會破壞氣氛的喊叫聲絲毫打破不了面前的粉紅泡泡結界。

可能邊秀恩愛邊喝酒是易醉的，黑色頭髮的男人已經要半靠著金色頭髮的人，兩人完全忘了還有3個人在，忘我的兩人說著情話。Peter開的黃腔明明很爛但是Scott卻很接受還臉紅的。

竟然會臉紅？！Peter說的黃腔超級爛的好不好！ Rocket一臉難以置信的看著擁有可愛臉孔臉紅的Scott。

「我回到家要像禮物包一樣慢慢把你拆開——」

「你的朋友都在呢能不能別說……」

「我們忍受不住了我們先離開了你們慢慢聊吧！」Gamora一行三人忍受不住這個滿屏粉紅色泡泡的氛圍，站起身來。

「對不起！那個——」Scott回過神還沒阻止到他們，就看到他們已經離開酒吧了。

「噗唧！」Peter忍不住笑起來。

「那你那5頓飯有著落了嗎？」Scott微笑的問道，眼神因醉意有點糊。

「已經沒關係了，我有你就行了。」Peter溫柔的說道，幫Scott戴上了眼鏡，戴上眼鏡的Scott看上去更乖巧了。他誠懇地吻了Scott的額頭，摸了摸Scott的頭髮。

「我們還能繼續下去嗎？」Peter撇嘴的問。

「你現在才問嗎？你個白痴。」 

———————完————————

很少碼文，不是寫手

小學生文筆對不起，寫得不好……

純粹想自給自足自娛自樂

星蟻是寶藏


End file.
